Quédate
by WhatDiamondCan'tRepair
Summary: -¿Qué haces bañándote a las… -hace una pequeña pausa -¿Tres y cuarto de la mañana? -murmura con cierto tono de irritación, más lleno de duda e inseguridad. -Trato de quitarme el repulsivo olor de Shizu-chan.


Tras abrir los ojos con pesadez, a movimientos entrecortados se sienta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su cabeza choca. Puede sentir el acabado de yeso, frío y rugoso contra su piel desnuda. Si no se mueve, puede tolerar por momentos el dolor esparcido por cada palmo de su cuerpo. La habitación está demasiado oscura y los objetos demasiado lejos de la cama para distinguirlos. Las persianas están cerradas. De todos modos mantiene una mirada hacia el frente con aires de ausencia. Puede escuchar cómo afuera del apartamento, la enorme ciudad de luces de neón se mantiene despierta. Pero eso suena totalmente ajeno a él, porque adentro, hay un silencio absoluto. Interrumpido únicamente por el suave sonido de una respiración. Una respiración que no es la suya. No, hay alguien ahí, del otro lado de la cama. Gira lentamente la cabeza, un movimiento básico con apenas el suficiente impulso para voltear y poder observar a quien duerme ahí, increíblemente tranquilo, a unos centímetros. Está de espaldas. La luminosidad de sus cabellos rubios teñidos y la palidez de su piel, que resaltan aún en la penumbra lo delatan, la sábana apenas le cubre hasta la cintura. No puede evitar que un suspiro de ironía se escape de sus finos labios. Estira la mano, despacio; y enreda sus dedos trémulos entre las hebras maltratadas por el uso constante de tinte. Sonríe. No es una sonrisa alegre, es una ácida, patética y rencorosa, llena de abulia. A su lado hay una mesa de noche, y en ésta, un reloj despertador, programado para sonar a las seis de la mañana. Marca las tres en punto. Sabe que debe desaparecer cuanto antes, por su propio bien. No quiere responder ninguna pregunta. Cada hueso del cuerpo le da molestias. Siente sus músculos desgarrados, pero poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, en absoluto silencio, se levanta de la cama.

Coge del suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para poderse agachar, su ropa. Camina con ella cargando en un brazo y la palma de la mano del otro, tantea por todos lados en busca de la puerta. Antes de irse necesita un baño. No soporta el olor a cigarrillos y sudor ajeno que desprende su pegajosa piel. Se siente sucio. Sucio hasta el alma y quiere tallarse hasta sangrar, a ver si así puede irse toda esa asquerosa suciedad con el agua por la coladera. Se mueve por el pasillo de manera mecánica. Sin pensar. No quiere hacerlo, sería terriblemente problemático si lo hiciera. Por eso se abstiene. Se abstiene a pensar cualquier cosa porque puede terminar regresando a esa cama que no es suya, a cubrirse con esas sábanas que apestan a tabaco y dormirse abrazado de ese hombre que huele exactamente igual.

Abre la puerta del baño, enciende la luz y la cierra tras de sí. Abre la regadera y comprueba que no es lo suficientemente ruidosa como para llegar hasta la alcoba y despertar al rubio. En cuanto ve el vapor comenzar a llenar la habitación deja la ropa a un lado y entra a la ducha. Es pequeña y las puertas son de cristal, transparente cristal. La piel le arde terrible al sentir el agua caliente chocar contra las heridas. Hace una ligera mueca de dolor, pero poco a poco se acostumbra y los músculos comienzan a relajarse. Una sensación extraña de paz y tranquilidad le embarga conforme las gotas y los chorros resbalan por su cuerpo, como si al caer se desprendieran de su cuerpo todas las inhibiciones que le reprimían. Cerró suavemente los ojos y alzó la cabeza para sentir el agua chocar contra su rostro. Alza el brazo y enredando sus dedos entre las hebras negras pegadas a su frente hizo su cabello para atrás, dejando la frente descubierta. Voltea a un lado y divisa la botella de shampoo. La toma y vierte un poco en su palma, para luego llevarla a su cabeza y tallar. Frunce el ceño. El producto tiene un fuerte aroma a Shizuo Heiwajima; masculino y penetrante. Tuerce la boca en una mueca y se apresura enjuagarlo.

Abre los ojos con lentitud y pesadez. Hace una mueca por el simple hecho de sentir su sueño cortado, casi como instinto, como si siempre durmiera con alguien al lado, estiró el brazo para encontrarse bajo la palma con nada más y nada menos que el vacío y la textura de las sábanas blancas. Ni siquiera conocía el motivo pero eso le desagradaba. Se sienta en la cama y dirige su mirada al suelo. Las ropas negras del informante han desaparecido, así como él no se encuentra durmiendo a su lado en su colchón. Arruga la nariz. Esa pulga asquerosa había huido en la noche como amante prohibido; pero, ¿no era eso lo natural? Mira el reloj despertador que en no mucho tiempo más sonaría y con verde luminoso marca las 3:15. Se dispone a tumbarse un rato más en la cama pero los fantasmas de lo sucedido hace unas horas le acosan la mente. Gruñe. No lo puede tolerar. No puede tolerar que ese cabrón hijo de puta se escape de sus manos una vez más y se quede eternamente con la duda de cómo, por qué y qué carajos acababa de pasar entre ellos. Porque no era normal, coño que no tenía absolutamente nada de normal. No puede evitar desesperarse al recordar el toque de la suave y blanquecina piel contraria contra las yemas de sus dedos, y da vueltas en la cama deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba tendido de la cama. Entonces lo oye. Oye agua caer. Sí, no hay error. En alguna parte hay agua cayendo. Se levanta de la cama, se pone ropa interior y camina en dirección al sonido. A pesar de la oscuridad no necesita ni siquiera tentar las paredes, es su casa y la conoce perfecto. Sigue el sonido hasta topar con la puerta del baño. Parpadea un par de veces sorprendido. Sale vapor debajo y se alcanza a ver una pequeña línea de luz amarillenta. Abre la puerta, ni siquiera tenía seguro. Hace una mueca. El incremento de luminosidad le ciega por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran. Tras el cristal de la regadera está él. Su enemigo mortal desde hace más de ocho años, en la barra al lado del lavabo están sus ropas. No se ha ido. Viéndolo así, le parece tan frágil. Tanto que no puede sino quedarse embelesado mirándolo, sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida al estar en frente de él, que todo arranque violento se encuentra dormido, prácticamente en coma. El de cabellos oscuros voltea y lo ve. Shizuo en realidad no entiende qué tipo de mirada es aquella, pero definitivamente no es una dulce.

—¿Qué haces bañándote a las… —hace una pequeña pausa —¿Tres y cuarto de la mañana? —murmura con cierto tono de irritación, más lleno de duda e inseguridad.

—Trato de quitarme el repulsivo olor de Shizu-chan —comenta con una mueca tallándose fuertemente con el estropajo enjabonado.

—Claro, porque bañándote con el shampoo y el jabón que uso a diario lo vas a lograr —sonríe de lado burlón. Izaya arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño.

—Por lo menos me quita la peste a tabaco y sudor ajeno… —en ese mismo momento el cobrador de préstamos se olió su propio brazo y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de disgusto. Apestaba terriblemente, ahora que lo pensaba. Apestaba a la pulga. A ese aroma embriagante e intenso que impregnaba toda la jodida cuidad anunciándole su simple presencia. Desagradable y adictivo aroma a lo que apesta la pulga.

—Hmp… —se queja, tentado a entrar a la ducha también. Pero eso no serviría de nada. Tan sólo quería saber qué cruzaba por la cabeza contraria. Y entonces se queda mirándolo muy fijamente, escudriñando con los ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Encuentra las enormes marcas rojas, que comenzaban a tornarse verduzcas y moradas. Hematomas por todos lados. Algunas tienen la forma de sus dedos, de sus manos. También nota como los movimientos contrarios eran lentos y dolorosos, como si tuviera algo roto. Supone que estaba lleno de sangre seca antes de entrar porque se ven muchas mordidas, mordidas de las cuales escurría sangre que perdía su color al diluirse con el agua. Había muchas de esas marcas de sus dientes en el cuello, y sus labios estaban reventados.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta extrañado al ver al otro tan perdido, ahí parado sin salirse del baño ni nada. No era como si le diera pudor, en realidad. Pero le molesta la sensación de su mirada penetrándole, se siente desnudo y no porque lo está, sino porque tiene miedo de ser transparente y el rubio pueda ver más allá, en donde es frágil y las palabras afiladas no lo pueden resguardar.

—Te hice daño —contesta. Izaya puede jurar que hay arrepentimiento en su voz. Se encuentra atormentado. Sonríe de lado.

—¿No es eso lo que hacemos, Shizu-chan? lastimarnos —pronuncia con amargura. —¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? —es extraño, ahora, con la cabeza fría, nada entre los dos le parecía tener sentido. ¿Por qué perdían el tiempo de esa forma buscando cómo destruirse el uno al otro?

Izaya en realidad no sabe qué responder. Es fácil lidiar con un Shizuo enfurecido gritándole que le va a matar, pero ahora él le está mirando así, como le está mirando, con esos ojos mortificados... queriendo hablar las cosas como si fuera un ser humano civilizado, cuando no es más que un monstro... ¿con qué derecho? no hace más que enfurecerle su compasión.

Le observa de reojo. Y vacila. En ese instante, como un destello fugaz, Shizuo puede ver en sus irises la contradicción, la duda, la inseguridad. A Izaya se le escapa un suspiro. Una exhalación de irónica resignación. Shizuo también suelta un resoplido, pero no dice nada. Se apoya con los brazos cruzados en la pared, manteniendo la mirada honda sobre el otro, grave y penetrante. Trantando de comprender, tratando de entrar en el otro. Pero es tan hermético, protegiéndose a sí mismo todo el tiempo de enemigos imaginarios. Entonces cierra la llave y el agua deja de caer. Se lleva las manos a la cara para retirar el exceso de agua y se hace el cabello hacia atrás de modo que no le estorbe. Gira la cabeza hacia el rubio, como si le quisiera escupir en la cara, con rencor y desprecio en los ojos, mezclado con algo que Shizuo no es capaz de reconocer bien. Y por alguna razón, no hace que le hierva la sangre y quiera romperle la columna... no. Le hace sentir una inmensa tristeza. Izaya abre la puerta de cristal, y todo el vapor se fuga inundando la habitación.

—¿Podrías pasarme una toalla? —pregunta con cierta molestia sin apartar la vista. Shizuo saca una de las puertas abajo del lavabo y se la lanza con brusquedad. Izaya la cacha, se seca el reostro, el torso, los brazos, hace un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando la tela toca ciertas partes más heridas y las amarra al rededor de su cintura. Saledel cubículo, y camina hacia su ropa. Entonces una mano le toma por la muñeca, deteniéndole. El informante frunce el ceño.

—Quédate.

Bastó que Heiwajima Shizuo murmurara eso, con la seriedad con la que lo pronunció, para que Izaya se sintiera derrumbar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Quédate aquí.

¿Por qué Shizuo siempre tenía que hacer estas cosas? nunca puede entender nada de nada cuando se trata de la bestia de Ikebukuro. Todos sus cálculos se ven reducidos a añicos cuando él hace justo lo que jamás se podría imaginar que haría. Y ahora, no sabe si quiere reír o llorar, o los dos, porque lo que le está pidiendo lo supera. Porque le está pidiendo que haga justo lo que tiene tantas ganas de hacer y no se puede permitir. Cuántas veces no soñara con encontrarse en su cama, sin gritos, sin peleas, sin dolor. Tan sólo los dos, sintiendo la calidez mutua, los brazos de Shizuo rodeándole como si le quisiera, durmiendo profundamente porque no hay ningún peligro que los mantenga en vela; ser capaz de entregarse por completo a alguien, no sólo en cuerpo sino comprometer el corazón también, con el riesgo de salir herido. Y eso es algo que no se puede permitir.

—¿Estás delirando? Pero qué petición más absurda —tratando de recuperar la compostura, se burla. Sonríe con esa condenada sonrisa suya, cínica y arrogante. Esa con la que trata al otro como si fuera un estúpido. Shizuo frunce el cielo. Siente que se le podría acabar la poca paciencia que tiene.

—¿Acaso no es ya todo esto terriblemente absurdo? —no suelta el agarre en su muñeca —Después de haberte acostado conmigo... —Izaya quiere huír... quiere zafarse de la mano del otro y salir corriendo, aunque sabe que es inútil forcejear. Se siente aterrado, cuando se da cuenta de que Shizuo comienza a dar pasos seguros para acercarse aún más a él —¿Te parece absurdo... —su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, y todos sus sentidos se ponen alerta. Cerca, muy cerca. Peligro. Y su cuerpo se estremece cuando unos brazos le rodean — que quiera que duermas conmigo? —termina por susurrar en su oído, grave, lento. Izaya tiembla, Shizuo sonríe de lado con suavidad. En estos momentos, parece tan vulnerable ese cuerpo esbelto trémulo entre sus brazos, y tiene el extraño impulso de protegerle —Vamos. —le toma la muñeca de nuevo. El tacto con la mano de Shizuo se siente sorprendentemente delicado. No sabía que fuera capaz de tocar a alguien con tanto cuidado, sin destruir todo a su alrededor. E Izaya no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle por el pasillo oscuro del apartamento de vuelta a la habitación, observando su espalda desnuda, fa forma de sus homóplatos, sus hombros, su nuca y el inicio donde creían los cabellos decolorados. De su boca se desprende una pequeña exhalación. Y sus ojos, hasta ahora afilados y llenos de rencor, se dejan caer exhaustos de luchar contra sus propios deseos. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, su mirada para él es ligera, cálida. Sólo por este instante, pretende olvidarse de todo. Sólo esta noche, esta madrugada mientras durara, se iba a permitir a sí mismo, dormir en la cama de su enemigo. Dormir bajo sus sábanas; dormir hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno mientras sus brazos le rodean; dormir sintiendo el calor que emana de su piel desnuda contra la suya propia; apestando a él, a sus cigarros y al sudor de su cuerpo; y despertar entonces al alba, con la vista de la persona de la que está enamorado, descansando pacíficamente a su lado.


End file.
